Wezwanie robota
90px|right|thumb|Ikona w GW2right|thumb|Ikona w BfNWezwanie robota oraz wszelkie odpowiedniki dla poszczególnych wariantów to zdolności Impów w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 oraz Plants vs. Zombies: Bitwa o Neighborville. Pozwalają one na przyzwanie Z-Mechów, czyli potężnych maszyn z dużą ilością zdrowia i silniejszym uzbrojeniem, które gracz może przez określony czas kontrolować. Zdolności te nie są dostępne na początku rundy. W GW2, podczas używania tych zdolności, Impy są podatne na obrażenia, przez co można je w międzyczasie pokonać i zatrzymać wezwanie. Kiedy można z nich skorzystać, na ekranie pojawia się komunikat "Z-Mech gotowy do akcji" (jednak w wypadku niektórych jej wariantów, komunikat ten się nie pojawia). Wezwanie robota z Bitwy o Neighborville chroni Impa podczas wzywania mecha. Przy rozpoczęciu gry odnawia się 60 sekund, a po każdym opuszczeniu mecha odnawianie trwa 90 sekund. Warianty Każdy wariant Impa posiada własnego Z-Mecha, który działa na swój własny sposób. Wezwanie robota Zdolność podstawowego Impa. Jego mech posiada 350 pkt. zdrowia oraz w pełni automatyczną broń z systemem przegrzewania się. Jego zdolności pozwalają na wystrzelenie serii pocisków lub tupnięcie (w BfN cios o ziemię), w wyniku którego wrogowie dookoła mecha zostają zranieni i odepchnięci. Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Gdy robi się naprawdę gorąco, wezwij potężnego Z-Mecha, by wyrównać rachunki. Opis (Bitwa o Neighborville) Przyzwij potężnego mecha, którym możesz przez krótki czas sterować. Wezwanie Z7 90px|rightZdolność Impa Z7. Jego mech, tak jak podstawowy, posiada 350 pkt. zdrowia oraz w pełni automatyczną, przegrzewającą się broń. Jego zdolności pozwalają na przyciągnięcie wrogów do siebie oraz zaatakowanie laserowym ostrzem. Opis Gdy robi się naprawdę gorąco, wezwij potężnego Z-Mecha N7 by wyrównać rachunki i zdobyć kilka punktów. Wezwanie pachołkobota 90px|rightZdolność Pachołkowego Impa. Jego mech posiada najmniej zdrowia ze wszystkich, bo tylko 300 pkt. zdrowia. Jego broń to broń automatyczna strzelająca pociskami zadającymi obrażenia obszarowe, która posiada magazynek na ograniczoną ilość pocisków. Jego zdolności pozwalają mu stawiać miny wybuchające przy kontakcie z wrogiem oraz atakować z szarży. Opis Gdy robi się naprawdę gorąco, wezwij potężnego Pachołkowego Z-Mecha, by wyrównać rachunki. Wezwanie lśniącego pachołka 90px|rightAlternatywa dla wezwania pachołkobota dostępna do kupienia u Ruxa za 500,000 monet. Przywoływany przez tą zdolność mech działa na takiej samej zasadzie co podstawowy pachołkowy Z-Mech, jednak jego broń zadaje odrobinę większe obrażenia. Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Skoro te nieznośne rośliny nie potrafią uszanować twojego Pachołkowego Mecha, to nabłyszczone ulepszenie jest dla ciebie. Wyładowany po brzegi klejnotami i diamentami, z pewnością znajdziesz się w centrum uwagi. Wezwanie Krewetkobota 90px|rightZdolność Krewetkobota. Jego mech posiada 350 pkt. zdrowia oraz ciągły, przegrzewający się po zbyt długim ostrzale promień jako broń. Jego zdolności to wywołanie odpychającego cyklonu oraz zeskok z powietrza zadający obrażenia. Skacze sprawniej przy przytrzymaniu przycisku skoku. Opis Gdy robi się naprawdę gorąco, wezwij potężnego Krewetkowego Z-Mecha, by wyrównać rachunki. Wezwanie smoka 90px|rightZdolność Smoczusia. Jego mech posiada 400 punktów zdrowia, a jego broń to krótkodystansowy miotacz ognia, który może się przegrzać. Jego zdolności to atak z szarży oraz stworzenie osłony przed atakami. Skakanie, a raczej wznoszenie się, opiera się na kilkakrotnym wciśnięciu przycisku skoku. Opis Gdy robi się naprawdę gorąco, wezwij potężnego Smoczego Z-Mecha, by wyrównać rachunki. Wezwanie grupy Zdolność Imprezowego Impa. Jego mech działa na tej samej zasadzie co podstawowy Z-Mech, różni się jednak wyglądem. Opis Gdy robi się naprawdę gorąco, wezwij potężnego Imprezowego Z-Mecha, by wyrównać rachunki. Zew huncwota 90px|rightZdolność Huncwotowego Impa. Jego mech posiada 400 punktów zdrowia a broń pozwala na przełączenie się między atakiem krótkodystansowym a dalekodystansowym. Posiada magazynek na ograniczoną ilość amunicji. Jego zdolności to wystrzelenie bomby wybuchającej po chwili oraz strzelanie pociskami podczas kręcenia się. Opis Gdy robi się naprawdę gorąco, wezwij potężnego Z-Mecha Łobuza, by wyrównać rachunki. Strategie Garden Warfare 2 Grając jako Imp Przyzwanie Z-Mecha może bardzo ułatwić grę graczowi jeśli zostanie on wezwany w odpowiednim momencie. Nie warto korzystać z tej zdolności od razu, gdy zostanie naładowana, gdyż gracz może nie napotkać żadnych roślin i tym samym zmarnować Z-Mecha. Należy też uważać podczas przyzywania go. Robienie tego przy obecności roślin chwilowo uczyni gracza podatnym na ich ataki, przez co te mogą pokonać gracza i powstrzymać przyzwanie mecha w sprzyjającym im warunkach. Szczególnie groźne są Pożeracze, które jeśli zjedzą gracza w odpowiednim momencie, nie tylko przerwą wzywanie, ale też i wymuszą odnawianie tej zdolności. Grając jako roślina Jeśli gracz zauważy Impa przyzywającego mecha, warto spróbować go pokonać (jako Pożeracz najlepszą opcją jest spróbowanie go zjeść) zanim otrzyma dostęp do maszyny. Jeśli to się nie uda, najlepszą opcją jest wycofanie się, by uniknąć dużych obrażeń, jakie może zadać Z-Mech. Bitwa o Neighborville Grając jako Imp Żeby uniknąć utraty zbyt dużej ilości czasu mecha, najlepiej zaczekać z tą zdolnością do momentu, w którym gracz będzie niedaleko roślin. Jako iż Imp jest odporny na większość obrażeń podczas wzywania Z-Mecha, często możliwością jest użycie tej zdolności w środku walki by zyskać dużą przewagę nad wrogiem. Grając jako roślina Jeśli gracz widzi, że przeciwnik wzywa Z-Mecha, najlepiej jest się wycofać, by uniknąć bezpośredniej konfrontacji. Jako Cytryn można jednak zaczekać na wezwanie, by użyć elektrobrzoskwini i skrócić czas przeciwnika w Z-Mechu. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Z-Mechy w GW2 otrzymują zmniejszone obrażenia od ataków (wyjątkiem są ataki w szybę mecha oraz pociski Róż). *Podczas przyzywania mecha można usłyszeć słowo "brains" wypowiadane przez Impa. *Ikona wezwania Z-Mecha Imprezowego Impa jest taka sama co podstawowego Z-Mecha. *We wcześniejszych wersjach GW2 Impy podczas przyzywania swoich Z-Mechów były nietykalne. Zostało to jednak usunięte z gry. Zobacz też *Imp (strzelanki) *Imp Z7 *Pachołkowy Imp *Smoczuś *Krewetkobot *Imprezowy Imp *Huncwotowy Imp en:Robo Call fr:Appel de Robot Kategoria:Zdolności Kategoria:Zdolności zombie Kategoria:Zdolności Impa Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville